


Be Happy

by Auddieliz09



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Dates, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/pseuds/Auddieliz09
Summary: Liam's daughter just wants her dad to be happy. She also wants a dog. Theo happens to have a dog.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is like 90% dialogue. Sorry. That's just how it came to me. I plan to add more than just spoken words in the next two chapters, though, so bear with me if you can.

Liam is sitting under a tree in the park next to the most beautiful girl in the world. She’s got dark brown loose curls, a pixie chin, and eyes as blue as his own.  
  
“Hey, Dad, what about her?”  
  
Liam bites back a sigh and looked towards the woman his daughter is pointing at. She was a pretty brunette pushing a stroller.  
  
“What about her, baby?” he asks, knowing full well what her answer will be.  
  
“I’m not a baby. Do you like her?”  
  
“You’re my baby. And I don’t even know her.”  
  
“Yeah, but do you think she’s pretty?”  
  
“I guess, but it doesn’t really matter. She’s married. See that ring on the second to last finger on her left hand. Your right. That means that she already has a husband or wife and doesn’t need me. Clio, honey, what is going on? Why do you keep asking me about women?”  
  
Clio, who had held up her hands to make “L”s to determine her left from her right, looked up from them and towards her father. “I just want you to be happy, Daddy.”  
  
“What makes you think I’m not happy, huh? I’m already sitting in the park with the prettiest girl in the world." He grins and wraps his arm around her shoulders and tickles her sides.  
  
Clio giggles, “Yeah, but I shouldn’t be the only girl in your life. Besides, don’t you wint somebody you can hug and kiss like that?” She says, pointing to a teenage couple making out under a tree across from them.  
  
Liam remembers doing the same thing with Hayden. He feel his face heat up a little at the memory. _Were we really that bad? _He thinks to himself, looking away from the oblivious couple. The memory also brings a small pang to his heart. He misses the good time he’d had with Hayden, even if it had ended so badly. Besides, he got Clio out of it and he wouldn’t trade her for the world. But he knows her daughter is kind of right. He is a little lonely.__  
  
“Maybe not quite like that,” He answers her, “but I guess I don’t hate the idea of being with someone. I just haven’t found anyone worth being with in a long time.”  
  
“Duh. Like seven years.”  
  
“Hey, I’ve dated since you were born!”  
  
“Nobody I know about.”  
  
“They weren’t important enough to meet the true love of my life.”  
  
Clio rolls her eyes. “Whatever. That’s why I’m helping. What about one of them?” She asks, pointing to two women walking towards them.  
  
This time Liam doesn’t hold back his sigh. He smiles exasperatedly at her before looking at the women, then he chuckles. “Honey, judging by the way they’re holding hands, I’m pretty sure they’re together and have no use for me.”  
  
“Oh.” Clio frowns. “But me and Rylie hold hands all the time but we’re not girlfriends.”  
  
“First of all, it’s ‘Rylie and I’. Second of all, when you get older, holding hands mean different things. Now, you need to finish your spelling homework and I need to finish grading these papers.” He kissed the top of her head and watched as she huffed and pulled her worksheet towards her. He smiles softly and turns to his own work.

____

  


***

“Done!” Clio sings and shoves her homework in Liam’s face.  
  
Liam sets his pen down and pulls the paper far enough back that the words came into focus. “Good job, kiddo. But you missed this one and this one.” He says point at two misspelled words.  
  
“Oh.” Clio looks at the words she missed. “I thought it was ‘I before E except after C’?”  
  
“Well you should probably forget about that rule now because it’s wrong about as often as it is right.”  
  
“Then why do they teach it to us?”  
  
“I have no idea. That’s why I don’t teach english.” Liam smiles at his daughter.  
  
She huffs and fixes her mistakes. At Liam’s nod of approval, she puts her worksheet in her backpack and asks, “Are you almost done?”  
  
“Not quite,” he answers. “ These are probably gonna take all night but I can at least finish this class before we go home for supper. Go play for a while if you want.”  
  
Clio grins and looks around the park. She sees a dog who looks like he could be mean but it’s making that goofy dog smile at its owner. Clio has always wanted a dog. The man with it looks nice, too.  
  
“Hey, Dad?” When Liam hums in answer she asks,”What about boys?” She’s still eying the dog and its person.  
  
“What do you mean, baby?” He asks looking at her.  
  
“Well,” Clio looks back at her father. “You said those two girls were holding hands because they loved each other and Talia and Claudia have two dads. And Uncle Mason and Uncle Corey are in love. Do you like boys?”  
  
Liam gawked a little at his seven-year-old. He wasn’t really prepared for this conversation. But really, what harm could it do? Love is love after all. He’s never taught her anything different.  
  
“I like girls and boys.” He finally answers her. “Daddy and Uncle Brett were boyfriends in High School. Before I ever dated your mom.”  
  
“Woah.” Clio says, eyes wide as if he’d just blown her mind. Then she smiles really big and hugs her dad. “I’m gonna go play now.”  
  
He watches as she makes a bee line for the swingset. _Easier than I thought it would be. _He thinks to himself and goes back to grading papers, keeping an eye on his kid.__

____

***

Clio is determined. She wants her dad to be happy. She wants a dog. Maybe she can have both at once. She waits until she thinks he’s not paying attention and walks up to the man with the dog.  
  
“Can I pet your dog?” she asks, giving him her best “puppy-eyes” as her dad calls them.  
  
They must work because the man smiles at her and says, “Sure, he loves getting loved on.”  
  
He looks at the dog and says, “Hades, sit.”  
  
The dog sits and Clio holds her hand out so that Hades can sniff her before she pets him. She learned the hard way to go slow when meeting new dogs after Aunt Lydia’s dog, Prada, nipped at her for reaching too fast. Hades sniffs her hand then licks it, so Clio rubs behind his ears. The dogs tongue immediately lolls out of his mouth and he looks up at her with adoring ice blue eyes.  
  
“What kind of dog is he?” She asks the man.  
  
“He’s a husky and I think now he’s in love.” He chuckles.  
  
Clio grins up at him. “What’s your name?” She asks. “Do you like boys?”  
  
“CLIO!”  
  
Before the man can answer her, she hears her dad's voice right behind her. She looks away from the man’s mildly shocked face to her father’s mildly disappointed one. She looks down at her shoes.  
  
“What have I told you about talking to strangers? Also, that’s not something you can just ask people you’ve just met.” He frowns down at her.  
  
“I just wanted to pet the dog. Sorry Daddy.” She tries using her puppy-eyes on her dad.  
  
Before Liam can say anything, the man says, “Your dad’s right, you know? I could’ve been some creep or something. There are weirdos out there who use cute animals to trick kids into going away with them.” He turns to Liam, green eyes meeting blue. He blinks, a little shocked at how young and beautiful the girl’s dad is. “Sorry about that. Theo Raeken.” He holds out his hand.  
  
Liam shakes his hand and says, “Liam Dunbar. This little helion is Clio. I didn’t mean to insinuate that you were a creep. My dad sense isn’t tingling or anything. But you can’t be too careful.”  
  
“That’s so true. I completely understand.” He looks down at the girl and his dog. “Cleo just wanted to meet Hades here and he loves the attention so much that I didn’t even think to ask about a parent.”  
  
“Don’t have any kids of your own, then.” Liam asks.  
  
“Just Hades.” Theo grins. Liam feels his ears warm up at the sight of that perfect smile on that already perfect face. “And a cat named Athena at home. She doesn’t care for the park.”  
  
“You’ve named your pets after Greek gods.” Liam clutches his heart dramatically. “A man after my own heart.”  
  
“Well it’s a good thing I do like boys then.” Clio perks up from where she’s sitting with a blissed out Hades. He winks down at her and she giggles. “Athena was always my favorite goddess and Hades just suited this guy. He looks like a demon but he’s really a softy. I’ve always prefered the story where Persephone chose to stay with him.”  
  
Liam feels his heart thump in his chest. “Me too.” He smiles shyly at Theo.  
  
“Which part?” Theo asks, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
Liam quirks a brow. “The Hades and Persephone part, of course. And Athena is also my favorite. But also the part about liking boys, too.”  
  
Theo smile winningly, “That is great to hear, actually. Think I could treat you two to some ice cream?”  
  
“Yes, please!” Clio butts in before Liam can answer.  
  
“Nice try kiddo but you need dinner first.” Liam looks up at Theo. “But if you’re willing, you can join us for coffee tomorrow morning.”  
  
“Yeah!” Clio chimes in again. “We go to Heroes every morning before school. You should totally come!”  
  
“Well I can’t say no to an offer like that.” Theo smiles down at her and pulls out his phone. “Think I can still get your number now, though.”  
  
“Absolutely.” Liam grabs the phone and enters his number, then calls it so he can have Theo’s number as well. “I guess we’ll see you tomorrow, then. Feel free to text me before then.”  
  
Theo smiles and picks up Hades’ leash. He admires Liam’s simple show of strength as he lifts Clio up onto his hip like she weighs nothing and walks back to their blanket. Clio waves at him and he returns the wave, then turns toward his home.  
  
“Do you really like him, Dad?” Clio asked her father.  
  
“We’ll see, baby girl. But I wouldn’t have given him my phone number if I didn’t like him at least a little.” He smiles softly at her and begins gathering their things.  
  
As they walk towards home, Liam smiles at the possibilities that could happen if things work out with Theo. Clio smiles in victory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry it took so long, for those of you who were actually waiting. Hopefully the next chapter will happen faster.

Liam is scooping pasta onto a plate for Clio when he feels his phone vibrate once in his pocket. He feels a giddy zing go through his belly at the thought of the message possibly being from Theo.  _ What am I, fifteen?  _ He finishes plating Clio’s food and places it in front of her at the table before fishing his phone out of his pocket.

 

**Theo:** i forgot to ask what time to meet you guys at the coffee place

 

Liam feels another stupid zing. This Theo guy was actually serious. Being a single dad makes dating a little, well, difficult sometimes. Theo already knows about Clio and still wants to see him, and her, anyway.

 

**Liam:** we’re usually there from 7-7:45

 

**Theo:** awesome! I’ll see you in the morning :)

 

**Liam:** yeah. See you :)

 

Liam smiles down at his phone. It must be a ridiculous smile because Clio looks up from her food and says, “You’re face looks funny. Was that Theo!?” She bounces in her seat excitedly.

 

Liam attempts to straighten out his face before he answers. “He was just confirming what time to meet us tomorrow.”

 

“He’s really going to come?”

 

“Looks like it, Little Bit.” He kisses the top of her head and joins her at the table with his own plate of pasta. “So, what happened at school today?”

 

He listens to his daughter as she goes into a detailed story about the Hale twins attempting to switch places without the teacher noticing. Liam smiles to himself, thinking about how that is exactly something Stiles would have done if he’d had a twin. Apparently, the girls hadn’t taken into consideration the fact that they had worn different sweaters and didn’t switch them before switching seats after lunch. He felt a little sorry for their teacher, and wondered how bad they’d be as teenagers. Then, he remembered that he’d probably be one of their teachers when they were teenagers.  _ Oh, boy. Maybe they’ll take more after their Dad than their Pops. _

 

When they’ve finished their meal and the dishes are washed and dried, Liam tells Clio to brush her teeth and pick out a movie. He finishes tidying the kitchen and joins Clio on the couch. She’s chosen Disney’s Hercules ready to play on Netflix. “Got Greek gods on the brain, huh?” He asks her.

 

“Yeah,” She looks up at him with her big blue eyes. “I especially like Hades.”

 

“Oh, yeah?” Liam knows she’s really talking about Theo’s dog.

 

“Yeah. Even if he’s the bad guy in the movie.” 

 

“That’s all Zeus’ fault.” Liam chuckles and pulls her into his side before pressing play. 

 

When the movie is over, Clio insists that she can stay awake to watch another one. “If you’re sure…” Liam drawls.

 

“I’m totally sure!”

 

“Ok, pick another one.”

 

Clio picks Moana. When Maui starts singing You’re Welcome, Liam looks down to see her fast asleep on his chest. He smiles to himself and turns off the TV. He leaves one arm around her shoulders and hooks the other under her knees and carries her to her room, tucks her into bed and gives her a kiss on the forehead. “Goodnight, baby.” He whispers, placing her well-loved stuffed wolf next to her before turning off her light and closing her door. 

 

Liam sits down at the kitchen table to finish grading his papers. He keeps getting distracted by thoughts of perfect smiles and pretty green eyes. “Get it together, Dunbar. Not like you’ve never seen a pretty guy before.” He scolds himself. If this is how he’s acting after meeting the man once, how is he going to function after a, what, -date?- with him? He pulls his phone out to play music on Spotify. Liam takes a minute to let the melody consume him before continuing his work. 

 

Two hours later, he's brushing his teeth when he allows his thoughts to drift back to Theo. He wonders what he does for a living. Clearly, he's good with kids. And animals. How often does he have to work out to keep his arms and chest looking that defined? Does he live nearby, since he walked his dog at the same park Liam spends many afternoons with Clio at? Does he go to the park often? Could they have seen each other before and just not paid enough attention to notice? Liam climbs into bed.  _ I guess I'll have some questions to ask tomorrow.  _ He closes his eyes and starts to drift off.  _ Maybe not the work out one. _

 

***

 

Theo is nervous. He'd noticed the cute kid and her hot dad plenty of times at the park. He'd always assumed Liam -god, he now knew the man's name!- was older. And straight. Now he knows the man is close to his own age and likes men, he has his phone number, and he's meeting him and his ridiculously cute daughter at a coffee shop. Is this considered a date? Doesn't matter. Because he’s finally getting a chance to know more about the guy. 

 

He already knows more than he did 2 days ago. Before yesterday, he hadn't known his eyes were so, so blue. Or that he had that cute little beauty mark by the right corner of his mouth. Or that his voice was a light tenor that Theo could listen to all day. Or that his daughter's name was Clio, and his face lights up at the mention of Greek gods. If he could learn all these things in a short 5 minute conversation at the park, what would he learn over 45 minutes at a coffee shop? Theo couldn't wait to find out.

 

Theo walks into Heroes Coffee and glances around. Two tables are occupied, but neither by the duo he’s meeting.  _ Makes sense, since I’m 10 minutes early. _ What can he say? He’d woken up earlier than he’d even planned, too excited to wait until his alarm went off. He didn’t want to miss this opportunity that had fallen into his lap over something as dumb as oversleeping or being late.

 

He walked to the front counter, ordered a coffee and a muffin, then sat at a table in clear view of the front door. He didn’t want to be missed. To keep his mind from spiraling into ‘what-ifs’ and self doubts, he took out his phone and started reading an article on the latest research on short-nosed dog breeds. He was cursing humanity in general for “selective breeding” without any thought to the consequences, when he heard a very high-pitched “Theo!”

 

He looked up to see Clio bouncing her way over to his table. “Hey there, Clio.” He smiles at her then looks up at her father. “Hi.” He says a little breathlessly. The man looks  _ good. _ He’s wearing a navy blue henley, dark grey slacks, and comfortable looking leather shoes. He’s got a messenger bag slung across his chest, the strap mresting between his very impressive pecs. Theo gives himself a mental slap across the face and focuses on Liam’s response.

 

“Hi, yourself.” He smiles and nods at Clio, who’s already slid into the booth across from Theo. “Do you mind?”

 

Theo turns his own smile toward the beaming girl. “Wouldn’t have it any other way. Go do what you need to do. We’ll be here. Right?” He asks her.

 

Her smile somehow gets even brighter. “Right!” She looks over to her dad and bats her own pretty blue eyes at him. “Can I have a cherry turnover?”

 

Liam shakes his head fondly at his daughter. “Just today. Next week it’s back to muffins, okay?”

 

Clio squeals happily. “Thank you, daddy! I love you!”

 

“I love you, too, baby.” He kisses the top of her head and makes his way over to the counter.

 

Theo watches him order until he feels a tug at his sleeve. He looks back to Clio, who’s still smiling at him, but there’s a note of disappointment on her face now. “Hades couldn’t come, huh?”

 

“I didn’t think the cafe people would appreciate a big dog running around the place. And I’d hate to leave him tied outside or in the car, so I left him home to annoy the cat.” He whispers the last part at her conspiratorially, making the girl giggle. “I’ll pick him up on the way to work.”

 

“You can take your dog to work?” She asks in awe.

 

“Sure can. I’m one of the vets at Deaton’s Veterinary Clinic. Dogs are totally allowed. Not just the sick ones.”

 

Clio gasps excitedly. “You know Mr. Scott!”  She turns to her father, who is making his way back to the table with two hot drinks and a small pastry bag. “Dad, Theo knows Mr. Scott!”

 

“Oh yeah?” Liam sits beside Clio and hands her one of the drinks before pulling out a cherry turnover from the bag and placing it in front of her. He pulls out some kind of danish for himself. 

 

Theo smirks at Liam’s choice of breakfast and then at Clio, whose face is stuffed with her own treat. He looks back up at Liam, who seems to have ignored his smirk. “You know Scott McCall?”

 

Liam swallows his first bite of danish and washes it down with a sip if coffee before answering. “Yeah, since high school. He’s a couple of years older than me, was captain of the lacrosse team when I joined my freshman year. I took over for him when he graduated. How do you know him?”

 

“I work with him at the vet’s office. Holy-” he glances at Clio, “smokes. You’re Dynamite Dunbar, aren’t you?” His eyes were wide.  _ This is  _ that _ Liam. I should’ve taken Scott up on meeting him a long time ago. _

 

***

 

Liam stares at Theo for a long moment. “Oh, dear sweet baby Jesus. I haven’t heard that name in years. What started out as a insult of sorts directed at my IED, became a title of respect, I guess? I can’t believe Scott told you about that.” He narrows his eyes at Theo. “And if you are the Theo that works with Scott, then you’re ‘Hot Theo Who Works With Scott’.”

 

Theo’s eyebrows pinch, forming a V that Liam wanted to smooth out with his thumb. “Scott called me that?”

 

Liam let out a startled laugh. “Nope. That’s all Stiles.”  _ I totally should’ve listened to Stiles when he told me I should meet Hot Theo, because he was right for once.  _ Under no circumstances was Liam ever going to admit that to Stiles, though.

 

Theo snorts. “Makes so much sense. His first words were to me were something about green eyes and fantastic eyebrows. Whatever that means.”

 

Liam snickers at him, shoulders shaking, and turns to his daughter to see her polishing off the turnover. He hands her a napkin before she can wipe her hands on her pants. She looks up at him and asks if they can visit Theo and Mr. Scott after school.

 

“We’ll see, baby.” He ruffles her bangs and gets up to get the box of 6 wooden puzzle games from a shelf above the counter and hands it to her. She’s been trying to figure one out for two weeks now, and she’s determined win. She shoots him a grin and sets to work where she’d left off the morning before.

 

Liam sees Theo lean forward to get a closer look. “Those don’t look easy.” He comments, tipping the box with the other 5 puzzles in it toward himself. 

 

Clio sends a proud grin his way and points at two in the box. “I already beat those two.” 

 

“I’m impressed.” He raises his eyebrows at Liam.

 

“I don’t know where she got it from. She’s way smarter than I was at 7. I was too busy flicking belly button lint at girls to work on puzzles.”

 

“Ew! Dad! That’s so gross.”

 

Theo laughs at them. “Well, boys tend to be kinds gross at your age. Or haven’t you noticed?”

 

“Ugh. Kevin Greenberg picks his nose all the time and flicks them on the ground. And Tommy Decker sits with his hand in his pants. And- and all the boys in my class are gross.” She says gravely.

 

“See?” Theo chuckles. Clio makes a face and goes back to her puzzle. He looks back up at Liam, who is doing his best not to sigh dreamily at the man. “So, you’re a teacher? I thought I saw you grading papers at the park.”

 

“That I am.” He smiles sardonically. “Four years in college, majoring in history and education, all to stand in front of a bunch of bored 16 year olds, trying my best to teach them about world history. Most of them don’t actively hate it, but I definitely live for the kids who show genuine interest in one of the things I love most. I mean, I know I’m not supposed to pick favorites, but they’re my favorites.” Liam grins, unashamed.

 

Theo laughs. “Yeah, no. I like the animals that don’t try to bite me best. I think it’s only fair.” He sends a pointed glance to the top of Clio’s head. “Is our dear puzzle solver named after a certain pharaoh, then?”

 

Liam feels his ears heat up a bit and he sends Theo a sheepish smile. “Actually, I focused more on Greek and Roman history. So, uh, history major who named his daughter after the Muse of History. Hi.” He points at himself, then gives a short wave. “In my defence, I was 19 and it felt perfect.”

 

“I like my name.” Clio pipes up, not raising her head from her puzzle. “Even if no one can spell it right, and there’s never any keychains with my name on them.”

 

Liam leans over and kisses her on top of her head again. He glances back up to Theo to see a wistful smile on his face as he looks between them. The man is beautiful and Liam is having a hard time believing Theo actually wants to be here, but he hasn’t once glanced towards the door or his phone. They’re both keeping an eye on the clock, but only because Liam and Clio will have to leave for school soon. Too soon. Hopefully, Theo will be inclined to join them again next week.

 

***

 

Clio works on her puzzle. But she’s also working on an idea. How is she going to get her dad and Theo to spend more time together. She really likes Theo. He’s nice, he’s got a really cool dog, and he makes her dad smile in a way she’s never seen before. She might only be seven, but she can still tell her dad is sad a lot. She also knows that grown ups are more likely to kiss if there are no kids around, and her dad needs to kiss Theo. Theo might come around more often with Hades if he’s kissing her dad, and Clio really wants to spend as much time with the husky as possible. She loves him already. 

 

She idly listens to her dad and Theo’s conversation. Mostly boring stuff like school and their jobs and the park. She knows grown ups talk about that stuff all the time, so she’s not going to interrupt. Besides, she really does want to beat this puzzle. It’s harder than it looks. She notices that they are starting to talk about what they’re going to do for the rest of the day and Clio gets a thought. She spins it around in her head, like she spins the puzzle in her hands. Making small adjustments until a full plan is formed from the thought. She looks up at the clock and sees that the big hand is almost to the 8. She doesn’t have too much time. 

 

“Hey, daddy?” She interrupts their conversation, but it’s important.

 

“What, baby?” Ever patient, that’s her dad.

 

“I’m not a baby. Can I stay the night with Talia and Claudia tonight? Since it’s Friday?” She gives her dad her puppy eyes for good measure.

 

He squints at her. Maybe he knows what she’s trying to do, but she doesn’t care as long as he says yes. She’s doing it for him, after all. If she’s not around, maybe Theo will kiss him.

 

“You’re my baby. I guess I could ask Mr. Derek if you can stay the night.” He finally says.

 

Clio wraps her arms around her dad’s waist. “Thank you, daddy!”

 

“Uh-huh. Go ahead and put your puzzle up and gather your trash, we’ve gotta go soon.” 

 

She gently places the puzzle back inside the box, so as not to ruin any of the progress she’s made, then picks up her napkin and finishes off her hot chocolate. She stuffs her napkin inside the empty cup then shoves it all in the empty pastry bag. They all stand up and head for the door. Once they’re outside, her dad tells Theo, “I’ll text you later, if you don’t mind?”

 

Theo grins. “I’d be sad if you didn’t.”

 

He crouches down and holds his hand out for Clio to shake. “It was lovely meeting you again, Clio. I hope we can do this again sometime.”

 

“Everyday before school.” She says enthusiastically, shaking his hand.

 

He looks up at her dad and smiles. “We’ll see.” He stands back up and shoves his hands into his pockets. He’s still smiling as he looks at Liam. “I guess I’ll talk to you later, then.”

 

“Definitely.” Liam smiles back.

 

“Great! Okay. I’ll- I guess I’ll let you guys get to school. Thank you for allowing me to join you this morning.” He winks down at Clio, making her giggle. “I’ll see you later.” He turns around and walks toward a blue truck parked in front of the cafe. Clio and Liam watch as he climbs in and starts the truck, giving them a small wave before driving away.

 

“So, do you like him, daddy?” Clio asks, looking up at her dad as she grabs his hand.

 

“Yes, I do, Little Bit.” He squeezes her hand and leads him toward his own car. “I actually really do.”

 

Clio grins in triumph once again.


End file.
